


Sugawara X Hinata

by Mania180



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:39:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mania180/pseuds/Mania180
Summary: Sugawara gets moist for Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 142





	1. Study Time

“Sugawara!” Hinata says as he runs quickly down the hall towards his upperclassman. Sugawara turns around just in time to see Hinata trip up. Sugawara quickly walks over to Hinata just in time to hug him to keep him from falling over. Hinata looks up at Sugawara, still being embraced.  
“Nice reflexes Senpai!” Hinata says as he breaks contact and rubs the back of his head feeling embarrassed.   
“What’s the rush Hinata?” Sugawara asks.   
Hinata then puckers his lips and looks away from Sugawara.   
“I just wanted to know if you’d be able to help me study English later. It’s okay if you’re busy of course!” Hinata says as he bows down. Sugawara then smiles and reaches his hand out to ruffle his soft hair.  
“Of course,” Sugawara says, still playing with the shorter boy’s hair.  
“Is it okay if I study at your house?” Hinata questions.  
“Why?” Sugawara says as he retracts his hand, feeling quite puzzled.   
“Well, you see… um. I just thought it would be cool to get to see an upperclassman’s room…” Hinata blushes as he says this realizing the reason behind it was kinda silly. Hinata didn’t truly know the reason. Maybe it was just pure curiosity.  
“Hinata you sure are a strange one!” Sugawara says as he grabs Hinata in an arm lock and proceeds to fuzzle his hair with his available hand. Sugawara is quite fond of Hinata even though they barely talk. Maybe it was because of Hinata’s height. Sugawara laughs at this thought. It seemed like a very childish thing to think about. But he still compares his height with others anyways. He didn’t quite understand the reason why it bothers him so much. For it did not bother Hinata at all for the most part.

During the rest of the school day, Sugawara thinks about how it must feel being Hinata. He’s a lot shorter than everyone else but yet it doesn’t seem to discourage him from trying to get better. It must be pretty stressful. Sugawara thinks as he looks out the classroom window. Height is just one of the things one cannot change. Sugawara found himself sympathizing with Hinata. But he seems fine. I think the only real thing he needs to worry about is his academics, Sugawara thinks to himself. Sugawara wants to help Hinata with his academics the best that he can. It’s the least he can do for his small friend.

It’s the end of the day. Sugawara meets up with Hinata at the front of the school entrance and proceeds to walk from there with him. While they walk Hinata tries making conversation with Sugawara while holding onto his bike with both hands, steadily steering it.   
“You’re lucky you live close to school!” Hinata says as he stretches his arms over his head.   
“You’re right but you get more exercise than me because of it.” Sugawara looks at Hinata smiling. They both liked each other’s presence. Sugawara was just always there to help his friends emotionally. In Hinata’s mind, that was a pretty good skill to have as well. Hinata wasn’t as good as Sugawara when it came down to emotionally supporting the team. Hinata was currently living in his own world. But he often does get concerned for his teammates.   
As they kept walking, they talked about volleyball and how amazing some of the elite players were. Hinata smiled so much during their conversation that Sugawara wanted to pinch his cheeks. Hinata was just so full of energy that it made the sun jealous. Sugawara finds Hinata adorable at times. He can’t help thinking he’s cute because it’s true. Although Sugawara wouldn’t admit that to anyone.  
Once they got to Sugawara’s house, Hinata couldn’t stop talking about how cool and big it looked. Sure it was bigger than most houses, but Sugawara didn’t think it was anything special. He just thought of it as his house. 

As Hinata parked his bike, Sugawara walked up the small steps leading to the front door and inserted the house key. He opened the door, went in and took off his shoes. Hinata did the same.   
“Woah! Sugawara, your house is amazing! I wish I had a big house just like my favorite senpai.” During the last sentence, Hinata peeked into one of the rooms. It was the bathroom.   
“Ahh looks so clean!” Hinata enters the bathroom looking at himself through the big mirror above the sink. He makes a silly face.  
Sugawara pops his head through the bathroom entrance saying,” Haha Hinata you look hilarious doing that face!”  
Hinata looks away from the mirror and at Sugawara smiling. 

After fooling around while Sugawara gave a brief house tour, they decide to study in Sugawara’s bedroom. Sugawara’s bedroom was very neat and had a sweet smell. The bookshelves were stacked up with video games and with some manga. Volleyball magazines were neatly stacked next to the bookshelf. Sugawara’s tv sat on a wooden shelf. It was put up in front of the coffee table he had. His bed behind the coffee table. Sugawara’s rug was beneath the coffee table and it felt soft to the touch. They both have a seat at the table. Bums on the floor. While Sugawara got his old English textbook out, Hinata brushes his hand across the rug repeatedly.   
“Hinata-“ Sugawara’s voice cuts through Hinata’s thoughts.   
“It’s time to get serious.” Sugawara’s face looked stern as he said it.   
“Yes!” Hinata said as he became stiff. His back straightening.   
“No need to become so tense Hinata, I just want to make sure you don’t fall behind,” Sugawara says as he winks at Hinata and then opens the textbook, looking very soft. Hinata released the tension and focused on the textbook in front of him.   
“Here let’s practice some simple phrases,” Sugawara says as he looks up at Hinata. Hinata looks nervous.  
“Say something to me. It could be anything even if it’s not true. Let’s just practice, okay?” After Sugawara says this, he places his hand on Hinata’s shoulder to reassure him. Looking at Hinata with a slight smile that read “it’s okay”. A second later Sugawara let go of Hinata’s shoulder.   
“O-okay,” Hinata says as he shifts around making sure he’s comfortable. Maybe the fact that Sugawara is an upperclassman is making him nervous.   
“I- I love you?” Hinata says looking up with his chin up wondering if it’s right. A second later he realized what he just said. A total shocked face appears on his face.  
“Wait! That wasn’t what I meant! I like! I like! Aahhh!” Hinata yelled out. Hinata looks awkwardly at his lap after freaking out for five seconds straight.   
Sugawara shakes Hinata lightly.  
“Don't worry Hinata. It was just a small mistake. Mistakes will happen a lot. English is pretty hard.” Sugawara once again reassures Hinata. Sugawara lets out a small laugh. Seeing Hinata freak out over a small translation error was pretty funny. A second later they hear lightning and watch the light in the room flicker. They both look at each other spooked but then burst out laughing. Hinata then abruptly stops laughing looking like he just lost a billion dollars.   
“What’s wrong Hinata?” Sugawara looks at him curiously.   
“I forgot it was gonna rain today,” Hinata says as he slumps over the table defeated. Sugawara thought of lending something to Hinata but he remembered he gave his umbrella to his mother. He definitely didn’t want Hinata to get sick. It would bum Hinata out if he had to miss practice because of a small cold.   
“You can stay over tonight if you’d like. My parents don’t mind if I have a friend or two stays over. They think it’s good that I have close friends.”   
“Yay!” Hinata exclaims. Hinata was glad that he’d be able to spend some time with Sugawara. Wow, Sugawara’s so nice! Hinata thinks to himself while reviewing his notes. 

After a while of reviewing notes with Hinata, Sugawara became tired. This was usually the time he’d be in bed. But for Hinata, he’d do an exception. Surprisingly, Hinata seemed to still have energy. It was a Friday night. Normally on Fridays, Sugawara would watch his favorite shows. Then fall asleep after he’d taken a nice warm bath. But Hinata really needed to ace the test that was coming up on Monday. 

After it hit 11:00 P.M., Sugawara became more exhausted. Hinata also seemed less energized than before. Both of them have decided that they should just continue this study tomorrow. It was getting pretty late. Sugawara went to get the sheets for Hinata and let Hinata borrow some of his shorts and pants for bed. After both of them got done preparing to sleep, they got under the blankets, turned off the lights, and closed their eyes.


	2. Sugawara Sins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara wakes up in the middle of the night ;)

For some reason, Sugawara woke up in the middle of the night. Sugawara turned towards Hinata’s direction, still laying down. The room was really dark with only a small sliver of moonlight coming from the curtains. The moonlight hit Hinata. His hair looked really messy but Sugawara thought it was cute. He thought about what Hinata had said to him. “I love you.” It was so cute how Hinata was embarrassed. It made him hard. Now there was no way he’d be able to sleep unless he relieves himself. He’d been able to masturbate to girls and guys. More to girls though. Until Sugawara laid his eyes on Hinata.   
Sugawara finds Hinata really cute but also gets really excited when Hinata gets slightly embarrassed.  
Of course, he wants to protect Hinata at all costs but he can’t help but have these dirty feelings for him as well.   
Sugawara’s dick started to throb in his sweatpants. He really wanted to rub one out near Hinata but that’s a terrible idea. Sugawara tried to convince himself that he shouldn’t but failed. His urge was too strong.   
Sugawara sighed as he got out of his bed and onto the floor on his knees next to Hinata. Sugawara’s face got hotter as he pulled his blanket away and slowly lifted up Hinata’s shirt to reveal his upper waist. Sugawara got his length out and started rubbing slowly. He covered his mouth with the other free hand. He moaned lowly making sure to not wake Hinata up. Maybe he’s a heavy sleeper? Sugawara tested this by stopping to pretend to go back asleep and coughed loudly. Making sure to look closely at Hinata. Not a peep or movement of any sort came from Hinata.   
Sugawara got back down off his bed, stiffer than he was before, knowing that he wouldn’t get caught masturbating.   
Sugawara started moaning harder than before rubbing it through his boxers. He’s never felt this good before. The risk seemed exciting to Sugawara. Sugawara looked closer at Hinata and noticed that Hinata was hard too.   
Sugawara crawled over closer to Hinata. Sugawara bent over and kissed Hinata on the lips. Sugawara felt Hinata’s face. It was hot. He was blushing. After Sugawara stopped kissing, Hinata shifted a little and moaned. His shorts were tighter than before. Before Sugawara could continue with his business, Hinata sat up and hugged Sugawara. His arms around Sugawara’s neck. Sugawara noticed that Hinata’s eyes were closed and his breathing hasn’t changed that much. He couldn’t be conscious. Sugawara tried moving away from Hinata but his leg brushed against Hinata’s bulge. How is he not awake yet?


	3. Expect the Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Sugawara begins to question his motives, something unexpected happens.

Sugawara started to freak out. He didn’t want to get caught being like this- a creep. Sugawara started feeling guilty. Had he gone too far? 

Then all of a sudden, everything started to shake. Sugawara quickly hugged Hinata to make sure he didn’t get hurt by anything. The books that were neatly stacked, fell apart. It’s an earthquake. 

The earth then quieted down after 15 seconds or so. Hinata finally woke up. 

“Ah! Sugawara-“ Hinata broke free of Sugawara’s embrace. Hinata looked up at Sugawara. They were both still sitting on the floor. 

“What happened? Why is everything so messy-“ Hinata started looking around the room. A worried expression on his face. 

“There was an earthquake,” Sugawara said in a serious tone. 

“EHH?! An-“ before Hinata could finish his sentence, Sugawara reached over for a bag under his bed. 

“We have to go,” Sugawara said calmly. He didn’t want to freak Hinata out. The best thing to do in these types of situations was to stay calm. 

“Everything we need is in this bag. Grab everything you need quickly and let’s head to a safer place.” As Sugawara said this he passed Hinata a jacket. He looked at the clock, it was 2:00 A.M. 

As both of them walked outside the house, Sugawara opened the garage. It revealed a nice looking car. It was black and had tinted windows. It looked like a smaller version of a limousine. 

“Wow! Is this your dad’s car?” Hinata said pointing, already admiring the car. 

“Yeah, but my dad said he’s going to give it to me once I’m legally able to drive.” Sugawara got out some keys and unlocked the car. The car beeped twice. 

“Come on Hinata!” Sugawara said, already in the driver's seat. Hinata ran to the car and opened the car door to get in. Once he sat next to Sugawara, he realized what Sugawara said earlier. 

“Wait Sugawara-“ Hinata spoke softly. 

“When you said legally, you own this car already right?” 

“Nope.” As Sugawara said this he happily turned on the engine. A sly smirk appeared on Sugawara’s face. He loved the thrill. Hinata didn’t even notice when Sugawara put on his seatbelt. Hinata quickly put on his seatbelt. The jacket Sugawara gave him was keeping him warm. Hinata started feeling fuzzy. Sugawara was looking after him.  _ Had he always been this nice?  _ Hinata wondered. Sugawara let Hinata stay over, borrow his clothes, and even helped him study. Hinata was still wearing borrowed clothes. They were a little big but they were cozy. The clothes smelled like Sugawara. Sweet. Hinata’s thoughts filled as the car backed out of the garage and went on. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little short but I’ll make it up to you guys in the next one ;3


	4. Hinata Feels Strange (in a Good Way)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where will their feelings lead to?

The earthquake damaged a lot of buildings. Hinata was glad that he was able to reach a safe place with Sugawara. They were very high up on a mountain because when there’s an earthquake, there’s a Tsunami. The car was carefully parked. Hinata and Sugawara now stood next to each other under the moonlight. They looked over the neighborhood. Surprisingly the neighborhood hadn’t lost it’s lights. 

Hinata peered over the cliff, spotting a fallen tree. It had collided onto a house. Hinata started to worry. He was worried about his parents and his sister. What if something bad happened? Hinata quickly shook off those thoughts. Now’s not the times for overthinking. 

Sugawara couldn’t keep his eyes off of Hinata. He was always so cute.  _ Damn it.  _ He wished that these feelings would lead him somewhere. 

Sugawara took off the backpack with the supplies and handed a granola bar to Hinata.

“Ah thank you.” Hinata spoke softly. His smile was bright even in the dark. As Hinata opened the bar’s wrapper, Sugawara spoke.

“I’m sure everything is going to be okay.” Hinata thought his words came out of the blue but when he thought deeper it made sense. Sugawara was always good with people. 

Sugawara reached out to ruffle Hinata’s hair. Without giving it a second thought, he leaned in and nuzzled Hinata’s hair. Hinata’s face got hot.  _ What’s this?!  _

Hinata stood there unable to say anything. The bar in his hand started to get warmer. _Is it normal for two guys to be so close to each other?_ , Hinata questioned. Suddenly his heart started beating faster. Hinata thought Sugawara was attractive. When he first saw Sugawara the first thing he thought was; _Is he a model? Maybe he’s famous…_ But it turned out Sugawara was a normal high schooler just like him. 


	5. What Does it Mean?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s thoughts.

A few weeks after the earthquake. Everything seemed to be okay again. Repairs were made to the town. Not many people were hurt. But there was something on Hinata’s mind that bothered him. What were those thoughts Hinata was having? He thought to himself a lot about what happened with Sugawara. So much that he didn’t pay enough attention to the teacher and ended up missing the opportunity to take notes. 

So there Hinata was. Sitting in a classroom full of people wondering what it all meant. Was he... gay? _No way._ He thought. 

The bell rang and he exited the classroom looking downcast. What would everyone think of him? If these feelings were true, he would be judged. As he walked down the hallway everyone around him suddenly became a stranger. He felt utterly alone. Hinata was scared of the thought of being judged let alone rejected by everyone including Sugawara. His feelings had to be a secret!

At least for now. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! I will be sure to add more later. *wink wink*


End file.
